Cassie Chan (Revisited Series)
Cassandra "Cassie" Chan is the Pink Aero Ranger of the Aero Rangers and the Pink Space Ranger of Space Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as Aero Pink Ranger and Space Pink Ranger or In Space Pink Ranger- variations on her in-show labels. Character History Aero Cassie was an amateur singer who first traveled to the city of Angel Grove during the Power Rangers: Aero episode Passing the Torch. Cassie is a gutsy and sarcastic, music loving teenager. Cassie moved to the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon area to pursue her dream of breaking into the music business. On her way she met T.J. whom she quickly befriended. Cassie was soon dragged into helping T.J. rescue Kimberly Hart, the Pink Aero Ranger, and Tommy Oliver, the Red Aero Ranger. Kimberly, sensing a kindred spirit in Cassie, chose her to take her place on the Power Rangers Aero team as the second Pink Aero Ranger. Cassie was skeptical of trying new things or rushing into danger but once she was committed to something, she followed it through all the way. When Telissa destroyed the Power Chamber and the Aero powers, Cassie along with her fellow Rangers blasted off for outer space in a NASADA Space Shuttle to try and rescue Zordon. As the Pink Aero Ranger, Cassie controlled the Pink Swan Aerozord. In Space When the Power Chamber was destroyed at the end of Power Rangers: Aero, Cassie and her friends went up to space to stop Telissa when she had been called to the United Alliance of Evil by Dark Specter. Once there, they met Andros, the Red Space Ranger, who gave them new powers. Cassie became the Pink Space Ranger, and did battle with Astronema for nearly a year while searching for the captured sage and mentor to their many predecessors, Zordon. She helped the other Rangers pilot the Astro Megazord, and she later piloted the Mega V5. Like her fellow Rangers, Cassie participated in the final battle with the United Alliance of Evil in Countdown to Destruction and was forced to morph in front of all of the surviving people of Angel Grove and do battle with various footsoldiers and monsters until they were victorious due to Zordon's energy wave. Lost Galaxy After receiving a distress call from Alpha 5 on videophone, Cassie and the other Space Rangers arrived on the space station Terra Venture to discover that their evil counterparts, the Psycho Rangers were alive. Cassie fought alongside the Lost Galaxy Rangers to defeat them. In the following episode, The Power of Pink, Cassie bonded with her former high school teacher, the Pink Galaxy Ranger Melissa, and unfortunately had to watch as Melissa was killed during the battle with a revived Nega Pink. Ranger Powers - Pink Space Ranger= Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship *Astro Megashuttle *Mega V5 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Satelite Stunner Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Satelite Stunner *Pink Galaxy Glider }} See Also *Kaori Rokumeikan (1st Ranger form, Super Sentai) *Miku Imamura (2nd Ranger form, Super Sentai) *Kimberly Hart - The Ranger she replaced as Pink Aero Ranger. Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Lost Galaxy: Revisited Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines